This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Phospholipases A(2) (PLA(2)) hydrolyze the sn-2 fatty acid substituent, such as arachidonic acid, from phospholipids, and arachidonate metabolites are recognized mediators of bone modeling. We have previously generated knockout (KO) mice lacking the group VIA PLA(2) (iPLA(2)beta), whcih participates in a variety of signaling events;iPLA(s)beta mRNA is expressed in bones of wild-type (WT0 but not KO mice.